Perpetual Bliss
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "He grabbed the swing's chains and gave a big shove and soon enough, Cat was flying like a little birdie. Her lungs were belting out laughter and all Robbie did was push her more and more until Cat was so sure she could grab all the stars and keep them in her pocket." / Or, Cat and Robbie spend the summer together. / AU-ish; lots of Cabbie fluff; oneshot


**Title: **Perpetual Bliss

**Rating: **K+

**Genre(s): **AU;romance and friendship

**Pairing: **Cabbie

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I wrote this story back in 2011 on my old account, but as it is summer time, I thought it would be great to re-publish this! :) Plus, it's all Cabbie fluff. Who doesn't love Cabbie fluff?

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Perpetual Bliss

* * *

It was possibly the best summer of Robbie Shapiro's life.

It was all thanks to a rainbow that never failed to shine.

* * *

The first day of summer rolled around and it was still way too dark outside; the wind whispering lightly to wake up the sun and stir the air kind of early. The stars were still up in the sky as Robbie lay fast asleep. In the middle of his dream (the one where he was ten percent cooler and no one asked him if something was wrong with his pants when he danced), he was suddenly pummeled awake. It was like someone had hurled him or herself on top of him, like he or she was catapulted through the air and Robbie was (lucky?) enough to catch him or her. It was so strange. It was like he was being…bounced upon? He couldn't really tell at first, but as it continued, he soon came to the conclusion that he, indeed, was being bounced upon. A vibrant, brilliant shade of red was what his eyes first captured as they groggily blinked away sweet dreams and much desired sleep away from his light brown eyes.

He sat up and turned on his lamp. He grabbed his glasses and blink hard because there was lovely little Cat Valentine, crouching on her knees on the edge of his bed. She was smiling the smile that Robbie knew would surely bring the moon to its fall one day, because Robbie believed that Cat's smile was far more stunning than the moon's glow could ever be.

"Cat!What are you doing?" He mumbled, still very sleepy (but nevertheless thrilled to have his crush since forever in his _bedroom_). He looked over at his clock: 5:45 a.m.

"It's time to get up, silly head!" She giggled, her doe-like eyes wide and beaming as she continued her round of giggles. Robbie gave her a confused look, but he decided that he didn't really need to think logically or even contemplate the situation occurring right now due to how the way her innocent nature and joyful spirit was making him feel. So he gave a light sigh and she giggled some more.

Robbie didn't object and did what Cat said, sliding out of bed and thanking the stars that Rex hadn't woken up.

There are some moments that Rex didn't need to make all the more wonderful.

* * *

By six o'clock, Robbie was peddling himself and Cat on his bicycle to some place that Cat hadn't told him where. Again, he didn't really mind not getting a straight answer from Cat, because it was (still) early and he (still) was tired…and because Cat always threw the _best_ surprises.

So he peddled down the deserted lane while also peering at Cat, who was sitting on his handlebars. She was spreading her arms out, pretending that she was flying. She had always wanted to fly like a little birdie, to witness what they see when traveling through the clouds. Since her dream of waking up one morning with wings had not come true ("yet," she told herself, "yet"), Cat would just experience what it was like to walk, run, and peddle on the ground, because that was the closest thing to feeling the wind rush through her hair and tickle her nose and ears.

"And…._stop!"_ Cat shouted suddenly. Robbie squeezed the handle brakes like no tomorrow and they came to a screeching, rubber tire marks on the gravel, stop. Cat lurched forward and he quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her back upright to sit safely on his handlebars. She gave a little laugh and mumbled: _"that was fun!"_ and Robbie laughed along with her. She poked his nose in a "thank you" and hopped out of his arms, running ("flying!") towards the swing set of a little rundown park. He followed her.

"Push me?" She asked, eyes (still) doe-like and wide, however this time it was with the fear that Robbie would say no.

_(But she should know by now that Robbie would do __anything__ for her…anything at all)._

"Sure." He replied easily. He grabbed the swing's chains and gave a big shove and soon enough, Cat was flying like a little birdie. Her lungs were belting out laughter and all Robbie did was push her more and more until Cat was so sure she could grab all the stars and keep them in her pocket.

They stopped after a while of swinging (Robbie's weak arms hurt, but Cat didn't mind) and Cat invited her friend to sit on the swing next to her. He obliged and Robbie now understood why Cat woke him up this early. They watched the stars wave goodbye until later tonight and together they greeted the sun as it slowly rose from a good night's rest.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Cat asked in amazement. Robbie gulped, pulled at his shirt collar and blinked hard, but still quite bravely, reached over and held her hand.

"Yeah, it is."

Cat thought he wasn't _just_ talking about the sunrise.

She blushed.

* * *

A week flew by and Robbie and Cat were out and about again, only this time it was at a normal time of day. They were walking to Tori's house to hang out with her and the rest of their friends for a day full of _"best friends growing closer together and making everlasting friendships!"_

Well, that was how Cat phrased it.

Robbie wondered if Cat would tell them that…

_(Well, more specifically __Jade__…he would protect her)._

"Thanks for getting me ice cream." Cat told him as she enthusiastically licked her cone of rainbow sherbert. Her eyes were beaming again and Robbie gave her a smile.

"No problem." He said, his mint chocolate chip ice cream covering most of his mouth. Cat laughed and reached up to wipe his mouth for him. Robbie blushed. That got him thinking…

"Hey Cat?" He asked, finally daring to ask the question that Rex had stirred up in his mind a few days ago. "Where…where are we?"

"On the corner of Sunset." Cat told him seriously, pointing up to the street sign. Robbie wasn't fazed; it was cute. _She was cute_ he said to himself, but secretly, he has been waiting for the day when he can finally say it out loud to her and have her blush and for all the world to hear and adore because _gosh darn it_ he wanted her to know how much he cared for her little redheaded self.

_(It might be __today__ actually, but he was not going to get his hopes up __yet__…Rex told him not to)._

"Well yeah, but I meant where are, you know, where are we _now?"_ He asked shyly. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. She looked at him, confusion covering her face.

"Where are we in a…in a uhmm…re-relationship status?" He told her and goodness he felt so relieved and yet so scared for saying it out loud. Cat has always been very easy to read he always thought, but now he couldn't tell what she was thinking, let alone feeling. But oh goodness gracious he wants her to be his: he wants to be able to wrap his arm around her teeny waist at school as they walk to Sikowitz's class, thus letting everyone know that Cat Valentine was dating Robbie Shapiro. He wants to kiss her when she least expects it. He wants to hold her close when she is crying. He wants to be the lucky one that got to call her his girlfriend.

Cat stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and smiled up at him, knowing so many things that he didn't quite know and wondered if he would ever learn someday. She giggled (when wasn't she giggling?)

"I don't know." She answered honestly and continued to walk down the sidewalk, licking her ice cream with joy. Robbie watched her walk ahead, eyes lingering on the glow that emanated, radiated even, from her. He wasn't going to lie: he was disappointed.

(He got his hopes up like Rex said not too…yet her answer wasn't quite a "yes we're together" or "no we aren't together").

This was just another surprise waiting for Robbie to figure out. Cat always through the best surprises...

He sighed and raced up the sidewalk, catching up to her as Tori's house came into view.

Time to put up a brave face, _(hide the heartbreak)._

* * *

It was a rainy summer evening in July, hot and humid and making Robbie wish all days could be like this. Cat was over at his house and they were sitting on his front porch stoop while Rex slightly swayed on the porch swing. Thunder began to boom from above. Cat gave a squeal of fright and clung to Robbie's right arm, burying her head into his shoulder. Robbie laughed and muttered into her ear: _"it's only thunder, Cat. Don't worry."_ She turned her head on his shoulder and slowly peaked open one eye, peering around to make sure he was correct.

He was.

_(It made her wonder when he __wasn't__ right…she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't)._

"Oh goodie!" She squealed, this time in delight. She tightened her grip around Robbie's arm. Robbie suddenly remembered her answer a few weeks ago about where they stood together: _"I don't know."_ Words that held _so much and so little_…He felt like he should bring it up again, but when Cat got up first and pulled him up with her out into the pouring rain, he reconsidered once they twirled and tangoed underneath the lightning bearing summer sky.

Answers would always come, but today only lasted for a few more hours.

;;

Robbie lead her inside his house once they were too soaked to dance any longer. She made hot cocoa and he let her borrow one of his shirts and a pair of sweats to change into. She came out of his room in clothes that appeared to swallow her whole and they both collapsed on his bed, laughing so loudly that Robbie's grandmother yelled at them from the other room.

"_Shut your traps!" "I'm too old for this!" "You can do better, Robbie!"_

Cat didn't hear the last one, and frankly neither did Robbie. They continued to laugh and sip cocoa, grasping all the summertime they had left as the realization struck hard on them both. Only a month a half left to go before Hollywood Art's doors opened once more.

"Hey Robbie?" Cat asked after she took a sip of cocoa.

"Yes?"

"You're cute when you laugh." She said bluntly and took another sip of cocoa. His choked on his own beverage, but his heart flipped and, feeling brave again, he returned the favor.

"You're cute too, Cat." He said it like it was no big deal (when really it was the most courageous thing he had ever said to a person of the opposite sex before). She smiled and looked down at the mug in her hands. He believed she knew it too, but didn't dare say anything to him just in case if she was wrong.

_(Yet he couldn't remember a time when she had ever been wrong…not __one__)._

They lied together, staring up at the ceiling in utter peace. Robbie watched her eyes flutter closer and closer to shut from the corner of his eye. He didn't think his Mamaw wouls mind if she stayed over (or that was what he told himself). He would be a gentlemen and let Cat have his bed and he would take the couch. But for now, she curled up into his side and he thinks this was where they both wanted to be…

…yet he could only confirm it for _himself_.

"Robbie?" Cat mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You left Rex outside." She said, her eyes now permanently closed for the night. Robbie's eyes grew wide…but eventually returned to normal as he listened to Cat's soft, subtle breathing.

There were more important things in his life than puppets.

"It's okay. He won't mind."

* * *

August arrived quickly and that meant it was time for Cat's Annual Summer Beach Trip. Lucky him, Robbie was invited to go with her. She picked him up at exactly seven in the morning and didn't stop honking the horn until he was buckled up in the front seat with her. She giggled and sped off at forty-five miles an hour in a twenty-five miles per hour neighborhood.

Robbie wasn't going to lie, but he truly feared for his life when Cat was behind the wheel. Her brother's (deathtrap) car's hood was all the way down ("we're topless!" Cat squealed happily. Robbie chocked one his waterbottle). The rushing air flew through Robbie's tangled curls and made Cat's hair appear twice as long. Once on the freeway, Cat began singing her angelic voice along with the radio, not paying very much attention to the road. Robbie on more than one occasion put his own hands on the wheel and directed them to their destination of Venice Beach. Cat shouted to the sky: _"hello Venice! I missed you!" _as she pulled into the beach parking lot.

After their near death experience, Robbie realized that he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. It was simply Cat's personality shining brighter than the sun and that was what would have made death worth it. (At least that was what he told himself).

"Come on, let's go!" Cat shouted and pulled Robbie down towards the beach when he was barely out of the car. He laughed at her giddiness: innocence and nativity in its purest form.

They reached Cat's favorite beach spot and set their towels and beach toys down on the hot, hot, hot sand. Cat took his hand—this time gently—and they skipped down to the water, not caring who saw. They splashed, splashed, splashed and it was all sunshine and magic from there on out. They started a game of chase and Robbie was it. He rushed over to Cat as she frolicked away from him, waves rising and falling as they ran in the water. Suddenly Cat lost her balance and started to fall, screaming and waving her arms around like a maniac, before Robbie reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her teeny waist. She gave a quick: _"phew!" _and turned around in his arms, looking him dead in the eye.

"Thanks Robbie." She said thankfully, beautifully, amazingly and _gosh darn it_ Robbie was tired of waiting, so he did the unthinkable, the impossible, the unpredictable, what Rex had constantly said would _never _happen.

He touched his lips to hers. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it meant so much to him and what they could be.

That simple little kiss opened up Cat's eyes and heart to what had been growing inside her all along whenever around Mr. Robbie Shapiro. They both blushed when it was over and stood there awkwardly in each other's arms.

"I uhm…I didn't mean to…well actually I _did_, b-but I'm sorry if y-you didn't—" Robbie stuttered, but Cat just simply laughed like an old soul. Once he figured out she was laughing with him, not at him, he joined in with her and he finally knew that her answer about where they stood from back in June had changed. It was obvious now to where they both saw it. It had always been there; it just needed to _grow_.

"Hey Cat?" Robbie said. She could hear the joy in his voice because their lives had now changed _(for the better)_. He kissed her again, yet this time it was deeper and passionate and everything they could have wanted in a summer romance. She tasted like sugar and magic and he tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream and the sun. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Yes?"

"_You're it_." He said and then ran away from her as she called after him: _"kissing doesn't count as tagging!" _She said it with a new found emotion in her voice as she began chasing him around the big blue. She eventually got him and she looked up at the sun. _It looks different _she pondered, but smiled anyway because change was a good thing.

_(From best friends to lovers…oh yes, change __was__ a good thing)._

Summer had never looked and felt so bright.

* * *

_The Slap: What's Hot at Hollywood Arts!_

_Relationship Status: __Robbie is dating Cat_

_Comments:_

_Tori Vega:__ Aw, the happy couple!_

_Andre Harris: __We've been waiting for it for a while now._

_Jade West: __Ugh, the tech freak and the rainbow child. Great combo._

_Beck Oliver__: Congrats guys!_

Cat and Robbie just looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Was it really _that_ obvious?"

* * *

August flew by and soon the 31st came around. It was late, late, late at night and Robbie and Cat were back at the place they began their summer at: the little rundown park.

Only they thought it looked different now as they lied in the cool grass. Their hands were entwined together loosely, hoping to catch the last reminiscent of summer in their hands so they could engrave it into each other's skin and never ever forget these past three months. They were quiet as they stared up at a sky full of pure white stars, holding the memories of past summer nights close to them. _Love is a funny thing, _Robbie thought, because once he got a taste of it, he realized what he had been missing for the longest time. Now he could finally walk into Hollywood Arts tomorrow, with Cat attached to his hip, his arm holding her close and walk to Sikowtiz's class (everywhere in fact), with everyone knowing that Cat Valentine was dating Robbie Shapiro.

Cat thought the same thing and she smiled up at the stars with her eyes closed, thanking them for making her wish come true. She opened her doe-like eys and turned to look at him. Although she never grew wings, Robbie made her feel like she was _flying._

"Hey Cat?" Robbie said, angling his head to face hers.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him, her brown eyes nice and big (like always).

"You're cute." He said with love and goodness did that feel _spectacular_. "I've always wanted to say it like that."

Cat guided his lips to hers and they lay there, under a sky full of the same pure white stars that have rested there every night and would continue to do so for the next evenings to come.

However, they saw a brand new sky.

* * *

It _was_ the best summer of Robbie Shapiro's life.

It was all thanks to a rainbow that never failed to shine.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Cabbie. I've shipped them from the beginning of Victorious :)

IS ANYONE ELSE FLIPPING OUT OVER ARIANA GRANDE'S GOODBYE POST FOR SAM&CAT? I'm super sad the show is ending, but I absolutely adored how she wrote that she wanted Cat and Robbie to have little artifically red haired babies together and that they'd live down the street from Beck and Jade :) :) SO PERFECT!

I hope you all enjoyed! Have a fabulous summer time everyone! :)


End file.
